


星币二

by MickeyTown



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTown/pseuds/MickeyTown





	星币二

（一）

“Friday，把这里留给我们。”

“明白了，boss，已关闭您卧室的全部记录监控。”

 

“说吧，你的来历，还有……”留着漂亮小胡子的男人抓起Praker的右手，它不久前只用一个响指就让灭霸和他的军队化作了飞灰，此刻六种颜色的光芒透过皮肤正清晰地闪耀。“你是怎么搞成这样的。”

 

要从哪里说起呢？

告诉他自己是平行宇宙来的？

自己来这里的目的？

还是应该先告诉他自己是怎么得到全部的无限宝石的？上一次自己是怎么解释的？

要解释什么？

那家三明治店在皇后区的哪个拐角来着？那个用盾的家伙还活着吗？

如果他不喜欢我了该怎么办？

他不喜欢我怎么办？

 

手腕上的热度把Parker猛地惊醒。

焦糖色的眼睛还在盯着他。

 

他狠狠咬了一下舌头，好让自己找回说话的能力。

“抱，抱歉，Mr.Stark，我刚刚走神了！我……”

 

眼前的人慌慌张张地说着话，Tony却暗自松了一口气。

至少本质上还是那个他认得的Peter Parker，他想。

于是他没能第一时间发现。

 

“我和魔女，做了一个交易。”

男孩宣告了一个事实。

 

 

和那些童话故事的走向没有任何偏差，是随处可见，非常老套的剧情。

离开城堡的主人公迷失在了昏暗的森林里。

接着主角理所当然地找到了一间小房子，不过也有可能是房子找上了他。

魔女从房子里出来了！

魔女给了诱人的提议！

走投无路的他和魔女签下了契约。

 

于是，

天鹅湖与胡桃夹子与猫与堂吉诃德与林中仙女与悲惨世界与睡美人的舞台被拼凑在了一起。

 

 

（二）

“你去了多少个平行宇宙？”

 

“五……八，八个。”

 

“你是怎么拿到灵魂宝石的？”

 

“……沃米尔星。”

 

“我知道灵魂宝石在沃米尔星。”

 

“……在上一个宇宙我带着梅去了沃米尔星。”

 

Tony打了个冷颤。

 

 

“你……你把May杀了？！”

下一秒卧室中间的大床飞了起来，飞到了天花板上还牢牢钉进了里面。

红色的身影扑向Parker。

 

“你怎么敢！你怎么敢！！那可是May啊！！！”

 

“Peter？你怎么——冷静点kid！”

 

“你居然敢伤害她！！就算是别的世界的她！”

 

“住手Peter ！！”

 

一拳接着一拳，红色的机甲没都没能阻止愤怒的男孩，而他身下的男人像是死了一样一动不动地任由那些拳头砸在身上。

 

“他没有杀死May！”

 

在尖锐的蜘蛛脚即将贯穿那由血肉组成的身躯前钢铁侠的机甲撞飞了男孩。

 

“Peter，他没有杀死那个宇宙的May。”

 

“他不会牺牲May的。”

Tony Stark又重申了一遍。

 

 

（三）

“我不会交出那个孩子，不会。”

Tony Stark在复仇者联盟的会议上只说了这一句。

复仇者们再度分成了两派，唇枪舌战吵得不可开交仿佛又要打一场内战。

 

 

“我看他们反对的理由也就那样了，说是担心你可能控制不住自己实际上是害怕着六颗宝石，他们甚至都没想好要怎么处理你，要我说我们现在还有五颗无限宝石的去处要解决呢。”Tony给自己倒了杯咖啡，“所以你完全不用担心，懂了吗睡衣宝宝。你就住在这里，没人敢动你。”

他张嘴吞下一大口咖啡，苦的要命，但至少能让他的脑袋放松一下。楼下的那些家伙们还没有傻到把消息告诉神盾，他有点欣慰，不然Nick Furry会像只见了腐肉的鬣狗一样带着神盾围过来的，天知道他会做出什么事，把男孩的右手砍掉都算是轻的了。

“Mr.Stark您不应该再喝咖啡了——”

“你可以和这个世界的你共用一个身份，我想喝就喝，这里是我的大楼，明白了吗睡衣宝宝，复制的ID Card明天就能拿到，你会有正常的生活，”你甚至可以和他轮换着去上学——

 

Tony Stark的后半句话被生生吞进了胃里，因为男孩熟门熟路地输入密码打开了他私藏咖啡的暗格，在慌慌张张地扑过去关上他的小金库后他终于想到了什么，又怒气冲冲地转身质问。

“你究竟经历了多少个平行宇宙？”

 

 

对方结实的手臂撑在自己脸边，迟钝的Tony Stark才惊觉自己陷入了一个陷阱。

蜘蛛故意漏出马脚，在花朵旁编织了一个破网。

蝴蝶嘲笑着，大摇大摆的钻了过去，下一秒出路就在身后被封死。

 

“Peter……”

 

“Tony，”

男人的语气小心翼翼，其中的感情像是过量太多的蛋黄和蛋清，随时会胀破薄而脆弱的外壳。

 

“我至少去了1000个平行宇宙，每个宇宙都呆了至少两天，所以实际上我已经成年了。”

 

 

这和自己想的完全不一样啊，不应该是带着这样的心情去索吻的，没有一丝爱意和浪漫，只有即将满溢而出的恐惧。

 

但Peter Parker还是开口了，鬼使神差，不由自主。

命运的齿轮，金色的纺线要拽着他往那里去。

 

 

“Kiss me。”

 

 

 

（四）

Parker的身子靠着柜子渐渐滑落，然后在地板上缩成小小的一团。

 

“我认输了。”

 

究竟经历了多少个世界他已经记不清了。

不过魔女告诉他这是最后一个。

 

“来拿走我的一切吧。”

 

 

“Boss，我认为有必要向你汇报，Mr.Parker所在的房间出现了奇怪的现象。”

突然响起的女声打断了男人的烦乱的思绪。

“又在搞什么……打开我房间的实时画面。”

“……无法打开，boss，我现在无法监控你的房间。”

“我记得我没给这位睡衣宝宝我大楼的最高——”他烦躁的挠了挠头。

交际花Tony Stark自然不会介意和一个刚刚被他拒绝了的男人短时间内再会，然而这个孩子是例外。

为什么偏偏是他？自己有什么好喜欢的？那个世界的自己就放任着不管吗？还是说已经默许了？

天啊，想到这Tony Stark忍不住加快了离开这层楼的脚步。

 

“检查一下他的权限和这个房间的监控漏洞。”

“Boss，我无法观测到你的房间。”

“无法观测？你指什么？”

男人停下了脚步。

“我无法观测……请问您指的是哪个房间，boss。”

“妈的，”男人爆了句粗口“该死的无限宝石。”

他转身焦急的小跑起来。

 

 

“这就认输了吗，Peter Parker。”

“你看到了，他拒绝了我。”

“就不打算再挣扎一下吗，哪怕是只蝌蚪都会在死前拼命扭动自己身体喔？”

“不用了。”

“输了的话你的身体和灵魂，你一切的一切可就全部归我所有了喔？我会把你的记忆无数次重置，无数次让你一遍又一遍地经历你那可笑的失败把你搞到最后连常识都七零八落——就算这样也没关系？”

“……我知道了。”

“………咕啊啊啊啊啊！！你这精子都不如的垃圾！！！给我好好的拼死挣扎啊你这母猪！养只西瓜籽都还知道拼命发芽活下去！！好歹像溺水了的蜘蛛一样吐丝啊蠢货！！老子找上你可是为了欣赏你最后不甘心的哭号着诅咒着惨叫着失败！！永远得不到你苦苦追寻的爱！才不是想看你半死不活的样子！！！”

 

 

这气急败坏的话语被爆炸的声响打断，穿着金红色战甲的男人怒气冲冲地走来。

“Peter Parker！这里可是我的大楼！是我的资产！我的卧室！把房间变走什么的我可不同意！”

“还有，”Tony Stark一只手紧紧抓住男孩的肩膀，另一只手扣死了男孩的右手“你他妈——咳，你刚刚在跟谁说话？”

 

“没，没，没有谁……”

Parker第一次对Tony Stark感到畏惧。

那双焦糖色的眸子死死地盯着他，不同于平常的目光直视着他的眼，似乎能从他眼睛里看出点什么。他想Tony Stark是能做到的，哪怕是一个微小的动作都会让自己被这老谋深算的军火商人扒得一干二净，于是他瞪大了眼睛一动也不敢动。

 

最后是Tony柔和了目光，年长的人无奈的叹了一口气，把手伸向Parker的脸——这把Parker吓得一哆嗦，然后才意识到自己眼睛已经酸到流泪。

“行了，睡衣宝宝，我又不会吃了你。”Tony擦去那些泪水又伸手抱了抱他“去吃点冰淇淋吧。”

 

 

在目送Mr.Parker离开房间后，狡猾的老狐狸才揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，一边发送邮件让Happy去买瓶眼药水一边捡起地上的一张纸。

在Tony Stark强行击破卧室的墙壁后Mark48就在视界里标明了这张凭空出现的纸，之后他一边吸引着Parker的注意力一边用身子遮挡住他的视线，男孩似乎被他吓到了，完全没有注意到那张神秘的纸。

 

“现在让我看看这凭空出现的小玩意儿究竟是什么……”

 

一张羊皮纸，上面写满了漂亮的花体字。

这是一份赌约，

赌注是当事人的一切。

上面有Peter Parker的签名。

这是一份贷款，

贷出的是穿越平行世界和无限使用宝石的能力。

借贷人是Peter Parker。

这是一个诅咒。

一生内无法解开死后便会落得凄惨的下场。

被诅咒的对象是Peter Parker。

 

 

“Fuck。”

“Boss，检测到你的血压……”

“Mute。”

 

 

（五）

破除诅咒的方法有三个，

其一是，和白马王子心意相通的一吻。

其二是，魔女的死。

其三是，全凭可憎魔女的心情。

 

Tony Stark请回了先前被他讥讽到离开的奇异博士。

与其说是请，不如说是求。

卑微，低声下气，和Tony Stark的形象完全搭不上边。

 

其他的人都安静了下来，不再争论那个Peter Parker的去留。

毕竟904150并不是个小数目。

 

 

在看完羊皮纸上的内容后，博士无奈的摇了摇头，表示自己爱莫能助。

“这份契约是有效的，我无法插手，也无法毁掉，事实上它没有任何漏洞可以钻。”

“我没有找到那个所谓的「魔女」，我能去的维度我都找了，很抱歉，Stark。我想对于我们来说它其实是不存在的………最多是一个概念什么的。”

“我决定先保留对那位Peter去留的态度，我想是我低估他了。”

“按照童话里的情节试试吧……真爱之吻什么的。”

Strange拍了拍他肩膀，离开了。

 

 

于是Tony Stark亲吻了Parker。

在大庭广众之下，当着复仇者联盟所有人的面。

一个激烈的，悠长的吻。

 

好像这样就会有效似的。

好像这样就能恋爱似的。

 

就连Tony Stark自己都不相信。

人是欺骗不了自己的心的。

 

而解除诅咒的条件是和白马王子心意相通的一个吻。

 

 

（六）

魔女降临在舞台上。

 

故事的主角遭到了嘲讽，因为他拥有宝物却不敢使用：只需一个念头，他就能得到所爱之人的芳心，解开诅咒，而主角却拒绝了自救的机会。

 

最初的目标是“救下那个人”，然而不知何时，它变质了。

 

他想自己的确是自私的，用小把戏引诱着Tony Stark来到他的身边，他知道Tony Stark会上钩，然后拿出早已准备好的名为内疚的锁链把他拴住。

 

蜘蛛忙忙碌碌编好了大网，却偏偏在最后一步停住了。

 

他固执地不去使用心灵宝石。

像是为了证明什么，像是为了否定什么。

 

 

他永远都不会使用心灵宝石。

 

 

 

 

魔女降临在舞台上。

说着谁都听不到的台词。

 

 

（七）

他们每天都会接吻。

 

那张羊皮纸终有一天会消失殆尽。

 

 

 

fin.


End file.
